Only in Dreams
by bluegoldrose
Summary: My version of the end of Season 6. Not for GS fans.one shot


I actually started writing this the day after the season six finale aired, but I haven't had time to finish until now. This is for all of those who were very upset at the season 6 finale. The story is told half in dreams, half in real time. I could try to explain the story, but it's going to be easier if you just read it. The quote at the beginning is from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

* * *

**Only in Dreams**

"_If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends."_

_He lay in bed talking to her about life, about how he felt, as she was changing in the adjacent bathroom. She came out, dressed in a pink satiny bathrobe and knelt at the foot of the bed. "I'm not ready to say goodbye," she said in response to his statement. They smiled sweetly at one another, and then she lay next to him and they went to sleep. It was what they had done every morning for years, it was comfortable and familiar, like they had been married many years ago._

Sweetness of slumber and dreams left Grissom as he awoke, and as usual, there was no one sharing his bed, he was alone. In his dreams Sara was there for him, to talk to, to snuggle against at night, and occasionally as a lover. In reality that would never happen, he could never change their relationship, and she would never accept him, not now. He didn't blame her; he had turned her down when she did love him. So with a sigh Gil got out of bed and got ready to face the day.

That evening he saw her at work, she smiled and joked about different things. Occasionally she would make more flirty comments to Greg, or Nick, or another male co-worker, and occasionally she would make one at him. The comments directed to him seemed to have more of a sting attached. She was over him, but she wasn't going to go easy on him. She was happy though, and that made him glad; she was a friend, and he didn't want her to be sad.

Later that day, when Grissom had returned home, he fell asleep and had another dream.

_The closest relationship a supervisor is allowed have with a subordinate is friend, not a lover. At least that's the paraphrased version of rule 27 of the code of conduct for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. So, given that their relationship was forbidden, Grissom and Sara couldn't tell anyone about it, even their close friends._

_Sara didn't want many people to know anyway, they would just start saying that she was screwing him to get ahead, like they did when everyone could see she was in love with him. That had taught Sara one thing: never act like the guy you love is the only thing you can see- it's obvious and it makes you look like a dumb teenager. Sara wanted someone to know though, the secrecy was driving her nuts, that was of course, until they went to one of their homes at night, that's when it didn't matter._

_The secrecy was wearing on Grissom too. Catherine had started asking why they weren't having dinner with each other as much as they used to. His answer was that he was simply doing more work, and that they would have to reschedule dinner. She would give him a look that said "yeah right," but she would never tell him what she thought. He trusted Catherine, and he didn't like lying to her._

_Occasionally at work Sara would say something which hinted at a relationship between them, and Grissom would look at her like she was crazy; causing her to grin. He only thought the ruse would last about another month, and then they'd both be fired. When he shared that with her she would just laugh, and tell him not to worry so much. Inside though, he knew she was worried too._

_They were wrong, it wasn't a month- it was two months, and the one who found out first was Greg. Given that he had the world's biggest crush on Sara, it went horribly._

_When they had a spare moment, Grissom and Sara went to his office, shut the door, and talked. When they were about to leave, they kissed. At that very moment Greg opened the door and saw them. They were apart very quickly, but not fast enough for it not be noticed by a few lab techs in the halls._

_They took Greg into the office, and tried to reason with him not to tell anyone, but he was too surprised to care. Besides which the people in the lab who saw were already spreading the word to others._

_Within a month everyone who worked at the Las Vegas Crime Lab knew that Grissom and Sara were a couple; including Conrad Ecklie._

_Grissom was called to Ecklie's office, and given a rather long lecture. It ended with Ecklie saying that either Sara or Grissom would quit within one week, or they would both be terminated. Grissom decided to resign so that Sara could remain working there. He would just go and get a job teaching entomology at a college. Sara was happy to remain there, at least until people started to blame her for Grissom's departure. So she left as well, but she was unhappy without working there._

_They started to fight a lot. That's when they realized how little they actually knew about one another. So they split up._

Grissom woke up, saddened by his dream. Yet he felt relieved in a way, their relationship in real life and in his dreams was that they would only be friends. Grissom realized that he was fine with that.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it sucks, but like I said I've been writing this for 3 mos. now, and I really wanted it to be done before the sea. 7 premier. It's not the greatest, but comment please! Good, bad, indifferent, I don't care. 


End file.
